Civilization
Civilization refers to the expansion territory and development of infrastructure within EMP Game. The user's civilization progresses in several ways simultaneously. The early game focuses on construction of buildings. Later it becomes possible to expand beyond the player's starting world and colonize other planets and eventually other planetary systems. Civilization refers to the expansion territory and development of infrastructure within EMP Game. The user's civilization progresses in several ways simultaneously. The early game focuses on construction of buildings. The user has control of a single Wealthy Mars type planet. Later, with the completion of Colonial Spaceship research, it becomes possible to expand beyond the player's starting world and colonize other planets and eventually other planetary systems. Buildings Each planet type has a fixed configuration of building slots. These slots come in three varieties. Resource harvester slots are restricted to a specific resource building: metal mine, polymer synthesizer, or radium plant. City building slots allow for more freedom. Any city building can be constructed in a city building slot. Space station slots can be used to build any space station. However, with the completion of Giant Space Structures, some buildings will require all space stations on the planet where they are built. One example of this is the Large Shipyards. All planets begin with a Planetary Colony and 1,500 of each resource. They also benefit from a zero-level Storehouse and zero-level resource harvesters in each harvester slot. Each of these "phantom" harvesters produces 10 resources per hour and is affected by research bonuses, resource stations and construction bonuses. Demolition and Abandonment It is possible to down-level or completely demolish buildings that are no longer desired to make room for more useful buildings. It is also possible to completely abandon a planet (and by extension a planetary system) by demolishing all buildings on that planet. Note that the Planetary Colony must be demolished last. It may be desirable to abandon planets, for example, due to the harassment of an aggressive neighbor or to reclaim the culture points for use in colonizing a more attractive planet. Planets and Systems Planets in EMP Game are grouped into planetary systems. Each system consists of a star and three to six planets. Systems with three planets also have an asteroid belt. Neither stars nor asteroid belts serve any function in the game. While most systems have a random configuration of planets, many are reserved as 'starting systems'. These systems have a fixed layout: Minor Metallic - Mars - Wealthy Mars - Mars - Minor Polymeric. A new user is guaranteed to start on the Wealthy Mars of such a system. Use the Star Map interface mode to inspect your system and those around you. Planet Types There are ten types of planets. Excluding starting systems, these types are distributed randomly with frequency closely related to the number of colonial spaceships required for colonization. Most systems will contain several minor planets whereas only rarely will a system contain even a single Superearth. The primary differences between planet types are the number of resource building and city building slots. Note that the number of city building slots reported for each planet in the table below (and in game) is one less than appears on the planet itself. This is because the first building slot must be reserved for a Planetary Colony. Science By researching technologies the user can unlock new ships and buildings or receive permanent bonuses. Research becomes possible after building a Lab. There are ten science levels, each containing a number of technologies which can be researched. The first science level becomes available when your Lab is finished; subsequent levels must be researched before their technologies become available. Additionally there is a set of extraterrestrial technologies which become available after the reconnaissance of specific spatial anomalies. There are 84 standard technologies divided into ten science levels. These levels are sometimes labelled with greek letters alpha thru kappa. Each level offers between seven and nine technologies and one special 'technology' that must be researched to unlock the next science level. It is not necessary to complete all (or any) technologies on a given science level before unlocking the next level. In addition to the ten standard science level there is one additional special level called Technologies of the Ancients. The Technologies of the Ancients differ from other technologies in that they cannot be obtained through research alone. Each of the seven technologies on this tier is unlocked by engaging anomalies and Systems of the Ancients of specific levels. The rate at which technologies are researched is governed by science points or SP. Science points are produced by Labs and Research and Development Centers. The effect of these buildings is cumulative; that is, The sum of their SP production is applied to whatever technology is at the front of the queue. Resources Economic Resources * There are three economic resources, metal, polymers and radium. * TBD: Formula for production Research Points Culture Before you can send colonial spaceships to colonize a new planet you must accumulate enough culture. Culture is produced by buildings. Some buildings, such as the Planetary Colony and Intergalactic Relations Center produce more than others. You can see your current culture level, culture production rate and the requirements to colonize a planet in your Empire Overview. Culture does not work like other resources in that it is not consumed. When you colonize a planet your current culture level is not affected. Instead the culture requirement for colonizing the next planet increases. Culture requirements are a function of the number of planets you've colonized and systems you control. With only your starting planet, you require 16,000 culture to colonize another planet, and 19,700 to colonize another system. See this page for the mathematical formula behind culture calculation. Imperial Credits Imperial Credits is a micro-transaction currency that can be purchased with money. They are useful in the following ways: